IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME
by Daferge
Summary: In the REAL world Tenchi Masaki is a U.S. Military Officer. But when his 'family' wants something done, Tenchi must turn to the 'girls' for help. NO super powers. Comments welcome... The first week of the cruise...
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

This is a Tenchi Muyo fan fiction I came up with after reading "duty calls", ( where Tenchi get drafted into the Jurai military...) I'd though about set it in Japan and use the Defense Forces as a background, but I'm not familiar enough with their organizations to do a good story, SO I relocated EVERYONE to the U.S.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 01...**

The young officer read the sign outside the tall brick building, " Naval Station Headquarters, Norfolk - Virginia".

Watching all the military personal wearing white enter and leaving the busy building he was really glad he'd decided to wear a khaki (tan) uniform instead of

his normal Air Force 'blues'. He REALLY would have stood out.

Returning a couple of salutes (more by reflex than thought) he wondered for about the hundredth time why he'd been suddenly transfered from his research lab at Eglin (Air Force Base- Florida) all the way up here. Scratching the back of his neck, he sighed. He'd soon know more ( he hoped ) as he entered the busy building.

After wandering the halls for what seemed like hours, he found himself in an upper floor office, room 318, across the desk from an enlisted man in navy whites.

" **May I help you, sir?** "

" **Captain Masaki... I have orders to report here for 'special duty'?.. **", Tenchi replied, handing a copy of his orders across the desk. One of thirty copies that had arrived on his desk 48 hours earlier...

Picking up the papers, the young man read them, " **Orders... Masaki... Captain... MMMmm... Report... Norfork... Duties... mmmmmm...** ".

Glancing up from the paperwork, he shook his head before standing...

" **If you'll have a seat, Sir, I'll let the Commander know you're here...** ".

Turning he went to a door marked 'Commander', knocked and entered.

A short time later the door reopened and Tenchi saw the young man holding it open. " **Sir, the Commander will see you now.** ".

Tenchi found himself across an even bigger desk from a naval officer who glanced up at him and then back at his papers.

" **You are, Captain Tenchi Masaki?...** ", he glanced at the papers, " **number **

**342-99-2314?** ".

" **Yes, Sir?...** ".

Setting the papers down, the commander eyes the younger officer.

" **Do you have any idea why you're here?** "

" **No, Sir...** ".

Tilting his head slightly, the commander continued.

" **Have you ever heard of something called 'Project Phoenix'?...** ".

" **Yes, Sir... **".

The commander sat back in his chair.

" **Now we're getting somewhere... And where might I ask?...** ".

" **From an 'acquaintance'... Is this about that project?** ".

" **Yes, what do you know about it?** ".

Taking a deep breath, Tenchi replied...

" **I believe it was a proposal for upgrading small 'older' warships Hulls with modern technology for a fraction of the cost of building whole 'new' one. I believe it was one of Admiral Jurai's 'pet projects' several years back. **".

The commander looked at his computer, " **Huumm...** ".

Tenchi scratched the back of his neck. " **I believe I may have submitted designs for one of the conversions.** ".

" **You don't know?...** ". The commander's eyes were back on Tenchi.

" **Well, it was a 'dare' and I did have a free weekend...** ". Tenchi muttered...

" **'dare?'... 'weekend?'...** ". The commander inquired.

" **Yes, sir...** ", Tenchi muttered...

" **Do continue...** "

" **Several years ago I was at an inter-service event when I happen to overhear someone complain about all the problems that the 'new' XV4 Turbo Pump was causing with the 'upgrading'. Having help design the XV4, I had to reply...** ".

The commander raised an eye brow.

" **I asked 'what idiot had tried to use the high pressure XV4 on a low pressure engine?'...** ", Tenchi sighed.

"**AND...** ".

" **Admiral Jurai turned and said that 'HE was the IDIOT'...** ".

" **Admiral Azusa 'Seadog' Jurai?...** ". Asked a wide-eyed Commander.

"**One and the same...** ". Tenchi muttered, looking at the floor.

"**And you're not an enlisted man stationed at the 'ends of the world'?...** ".

"**No, sir.** ", Tenchi sighed. "**My father stepped in and bragged that I could have come up with a better design.** ".

"**Your father?...** " the commander asked, **"That wouldn't happen to be General Nobuyuki 'Mad-Dog' Masaki?...** ".

"**Yes, Sir... Any way, one thing lead to another and Admiral Jurai dared me to redesign a old Destroyer Escort.** "...

Tenchi smiled. "**I swear Dad almost stuck his tongue out when we placed the finished plans on the Admiral's desk monday morning...** ".

The commander had a smile, too.

"**Ah... Now we're getting some where...** "

"**Sir?...** ".

" **It seems this 'Project Phoenix' has to do with 'upgrading' an old Destroyer Escort prototype that is about to under go sea trials this week. It's down at pier nineteen undergoing final 'adjustments' and awaiting its new Captain/Designer...** " commented the Commander.

"**Captain/Designer ???...** ". Tenchi's eye's went wide.

"**Oh, yes... One CAPTAIN Tenchi Masaki, number - 342-99-2314... In other words... YOU...** ". the commander replied.

"**But... But... There's got to be a mistake... I'm not a naval 'captain'...** ".

"**Are you implying that Military Command has made a 'mistake'?...** "

Tenchi took a deep breath, he knew where this was going... 'Military Command doesn't make MISTAKES..' his father had pounded into his head... He also knew that his father ( and uncles ) tended to 'translate' their orders to fit themselves...

"**Well... As for the 'Captain' part, you'll have an experienced executive officer who can 'run' the ship during the trials so you'll be able to catch any problems, as the 'designer'... And well... you ARE a 'Captain'... Huumm???...** " the commander inquired.

"**What now?...** ". Tenchi asked.

"**Shall we go and inspect you new 'command'?** " replied the commander, reaching over and hitting the intercom.

"**Sir?...** ".

"**Jackson, have my car brought around.** ".

"**Yes sir.** ".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly there after a VERY nervous Air Force Captain and an extremely amused Naval Commander found themselves standing at the gangway to the DE prototype.

"**What do you think?...** "

Looking at the prototype, Tenchi took a deep a breath.

"**Let's see...** "

"**It appears to be a 'KNOT' class, about 3-4,000 tons, over 400 ft. long and a beam of atleast 45 feet...** "

"**I believe I recall it having two boilers powering a single turbine and shaft, which should make over 25 knots...** "

"**It's estimated range was over 4,500 miles, depending on it's fuel load and at**

**sea refueling...** "

"**It's design compliment was 13 officers and 211 men...** "

Glancing forward at the bow, he continued...

"**I see they left the 5" gun... **"

He then glanced aft...

"**Can't tell if they removed the torpedo tubes or the Helo-pat...** "

Turning back, he found the commander watching him closely.

"**Interesting... Does the Air Force teach ship recognition?** "

Tenchi scratched the back of his head.

"**Aaahh... I've an uncle who's NAVY, sir. Whenever I had to spend the night, I'd ended up joining my cousins in 'class', which included ship recognition. I never was good at pre-world war one ship recognition, especially sailing ships.** ".

The commander smiled and looked at the gangplank.

"**Shall we?** "

"**After you, sir...** "

Half way up the gangway, they stopped and saluted the flag.

As they step aboard a young female officer greeted them...

"**Permission to come aboard, Lieutenant?...** ". The Commander ask...

"**Welcome aboard, Sir.** ".

"**Lieutenant, I'd like to introduce your new Captain... Captain Masaki, this is your executive officer, Lt. Ayeka Jurai...** ", turning, he finds 'Captain Masaki' passed out on the deck, a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

Shaking her head, Lt. Jurai turned to the commander...

"**Yes, Sir...That's our Tenchi...** ". She commented with a big smile...

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 02...**

As he opened his eyes the first thing Tenchi saw when he woke was the ceiling.

Closing his eye again, he thought, _**What a nightmare!.**_

" **Time to get up, sleepyhead.** " a soft female voice called.

" **Ah, mom...** ". Tenchi replied, then froze.

_**That wasn't mom's voice, that was... **_, tenchi sat up and looked across the small room. Lt. Ayeka Jurai had a mischievous look in her eyes and the commander was trying very hard to hide a smile. They were both sitting at a small desk, drinking tea.

" **Told you I could get his attention** " Ayeka commented.

Tenchi knew Ayeka would have been rolling on the floor (correction - deck ) had this been any where else. His eye's let her know he owed her one. She all but stuck her tongue out at him.

A cup suddenly appeared before him, distracting him.

" **Tea, tenchi?** ", a sweet voice asked?

" **Thank, yo...** " tenchi replied, eyes suddenly wide as he looked up.

" **Sasami ???** ". he gasped, accepting the cup and dish. Seeing the young Ensign for the first time, a twinkle in her eyes.

Without warning, Sasami quickly bent over and planted a kiss on tenchi's cheek, startling him and almost making him drop the tea.

" **Ensign Sasami Jurai!... I should report you for 'Assaulting' your superior officer!** " Ayeka gasped.

" **Gee, it's only Tenchi.** ", Sasami turned and eyed her sister, " **What! Only you get to tease him?** " she asked innocently.

" **SASAMI...** "

" **YES, MA'AM...** ", Sasami replied, snapping to attention.

Her eye's widened as she felt someone take her hand. Looking down she saw it was Tenchi and he was smiling. Giving her a wink, he stood up and stretched.

Ayeka eyed the commander, who was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

" **I'm sorry sir. I...** ", she started.

Raising a hand, he stopped her before she could continue.

" **Am I to assume you all know each other?** ", he asked.

Before Ayeka could reply, Tenchi spoke up.

" **Yes, sir. Ayeka and Sasami are my 1st cousins...** ".

" **Then that would make General Masaki and Admiral Jurai...** ".

" **Brother-in-laws, sir** ".

" **That would explain a lot** " the commander mumbled.

Eying the group for a while the commander spoke up, " **Just one more little thing? Do any of you know how Senator Seto Kamiki's involved?** ".

" **GRANDMA!!!!** ", all three shouted.

to be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 03...**

" **Ayeka !!!** ".

Slowly a light began to form, getting larger and brighter.

" **Please, Ayeka!!!** ".

Suddenly a strong odor was every where.

Ayeka's eye's shot open, she grabbed the hand holding the smelling salts and pushing it away. The first thing she noticed was Tenchi standing over her smiling and offering her a hand.

Blushing, she let Tenchi help her back to her feet and back into her chair.

The commander finished his tea and handed the cup to Sasami.

Tenchi sat on the bed and motioned for Sasami to join him.

Looking around at the quiet room, Tenchi eyed the commander.

" **Sir! What connection does grand... er... SENATOR Kamiki have with all this?** ".

" **I was about to come to that. It seems Admiral Jurai's 'Project Phoenix' ****has been drawing a lot of attention. AND not all of it 'favorable'.** "

" **Sir?...** ".

" **The project is an attempt to cut back on the amount of money the navy is spending on 'new' construction each year. Many new contracts, as well as quite a few existing one, could be effected. Billions of dollars could be at stake.** "

" **And senator kamiki?** ".

" **Ah, yes. It seems the good senator has her own 'little' project in mind.** ".

" **Oh, great...** "... Tenchi felt a headache coming on ( H-bomb size )...

The commander smiled and continued.

" **Seems she's trying to get more female personnel onboard warships.** ".

" **So far so good!. But!... Isn't that already in effect?** ".

"**Yes, on large warships, but she's considering ALL size ships and that has caused a lot of opposition. Especially to her 'all female' crew suggestion.** ".

Eying the two females in the room, Tenchi decided not to comment.

" **Any way... Several months ago, as this prototype was nearing completion, it was suggested that if the 'upgrades' to the ship could allow for a smaller crew, perhaps they would allow for an 'all female' one...** ".

Sweat was starting to form on Tenchi's forehead as this conversation began to take it onto dangerous waters... VERY DANGEROUS WATERS...

Familys 'fight' and familys 'argue'... **BUT**, they didn't force **THEIR** projects on other family's projects... **LARGE** portions of the planet itself could be devistated...

" **Hummm?... **"

But Ayeka was never one to steer away from danger.

" **Sir!, Might one ask one ask WHO it was that made this 'suggestion'?** ".

" **I understand it was a new senator from California. Kagato I believe.** ".

Ayeka didn't say anything, but her eyes promised death and destruction.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Tenchi's concerned eyes. Managing to calm down, a smile returned to her face. Tenchi smiled back.

" **Another acquaintance?** ", the commander asked...

" **Let's just say someone who doesn't seem to take being rejected too easily.** " Ayeka replied.

" **A fat-headed jerk!...** ".

" **SASAMI!!!!** ".

" **What?... I'm just repeating what Daddy said...** ".

Tenchi smiled as Ayeka's cheeks turn bright red. The commander coughed into the back of his hand to hide his smile.

" **Am I to assume that, besides having to produce a successful prototype, I have to do it with an 'experimental' crew?** ".

Looking up into Tenchi's concerned face, Ayeka smiled and nodded her head.

" **No pressure...** " Tenchi sighed. " **Failing means that... if your dad doesn't kill me... gran'ma will. Or make me wish they had... Huummm!!!...** "

Ayeka looked up at Tenchi and saw his eyes were closed, but his nose wasn't bleeding. She smiled.

" **Tenchi?...** ".

Sasami had come over to Tenchi, but as she was about to touch him Ayeka caught her hand and put a finger to her lips.

" **Ssshh... He'd thinking...** ", she whispered.

After several minutes of silence, a smile formed on tenchi's lips. Opening his eyes, he looked around. Ayeka recognized that 'look', he had a PLAN..

to be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 04...**

Ayeka closed her eyes and massaged her forehead...

Tenchi was smiling and had an odd look in his eyes. She knew full well what that meant, he had a plan. _**God, help us...**_

Opening her eyes she found him looking right at her. She still remembered the last 'plan' he'd had, as well as the 3 weeks 'grounded' ( not being able to leave the house except to go to school and no phone or friends ).

She smiled back, it HAD been worth all 21 days of her grounding and besides Tenchi had gotten three MONTHS. She just wondered what it was going to cost her this time. _**sigh.. **_

She hadn't planned on becoming 'Admiral', but 'Captain' would have been nice.

Besides, if Tenchi's plans were anything, they weren't dull.

Tenchi turned to the commander.

" **Sir?... I was wondering if the 'crew roster' has been completed?** ".

The commander smiled.

" **For the most part, I believe that a certain number of officers and enlisted personal, about 10 officers and 50 seamen, have been selected. I'm not sure if previous 'sea duty' was a requirement, but they DID have to be female.** "

Tenchi just smiled.

" **Seems somebody's stacked the deck.** ", he mumbled...

" **I was wondering about that.** ". The commander replied.

" **Aaaahhuummm!!!!** ".

Tenchi turned to see a frown on Ayeka's face, he smiled back.

" **Present company excluded.** "

" **Huummm!** ".

Taking out a small notebook, Tenchi scribbled something and handed it to the commander. Glancing at the note, the commander eyed tenchi.

" **A couple of 'additions' to the crew to help with the sea trials. Sir...** " Tenchi scratched the back of his head.

" **Mihoshi Kuramitsu?** ", the commander asked.

" **My 'lab assistant' back at Eglin...** "

" **And Washu Hakubi?** "

" **A professor at Caltech ( California Institute of Technology )...** "

" **AND THE GREATEST SCIENTIST IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!** ".

All eyes turned to Sasami.

" **Well, that's what she alway says...** " Everyone just sighed.

" **Another acquaintance?** ", asked the commander.

" **An aunt on our father's side of the family...** " Ayeka replied. Looked back at tenchi. _**Talk about stacking the deck. The only one missing is...**_

" **Ryoko Hakubi?... Another relative?** "

Ayeka closed her eyes and Tenchi just smiled before replying...

" **Washu's daughter and a marine Lieutenant, stationed at San Diego at the moment. But, as she's awaiting reassignment, it shouldn't be too difficult getting her reassigned here.** "

" **Tenchi, I can understand Washu, but why Ryoko?...** " Ayeka questioned.

" **Weapon's Officer... If Kagato's involved, I want Ryoko there. I don't trust him as far as I can throw this ship... And if I take it out, I want to bring it back... If it's a 'weapon', she know how it works and I want her in charge of the 5", as well as any other offensive or defensive systems we have... **"

" **And... Kiyone Makibi?** "

" **She's Mihoshi's best friend, as well as a highly decorated Detective on New Yorks police force... I believe she's assigned to special investigations... She's also a reserve officer in the national guard... It shouldn't be too hard to get her recalled to duty... I recommend you don't mention Mihoshi's involvement... **" Tenchi smiled.

Ayeka gave him a questioned look...

" **Security!... She's one of the sharpest minds I've met in a while... And I'd rather not have to keep looking over my shoulder... BUT... she considers Mihoshi her 'bad luck' charm... **"

" **But... **"

" **I believe 'Clay Marine Construction' is one of the navies major suppliers. Kagato's uncle as I recall... Someone mentioned Billions being involved?** "

Tenchi turned to the commander and handed him a second piece of paper...

" **If you could, send the request to this message site, it will be forwarded directly to Admiral Jurai's office... I'd rather not take the chance of Kagato hears about our 'extra crew members'...** "

Ayeka nodded her head...

to be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 05...**

2300 zulu ( 11pm civilian time ) a naval staff car pulls up to the Norfolk pier nineteen... The driver quickly gets out and opens the rear door on his side...

A short figure with long dark hair exits... Another figure exits on the other side...

" **I'd say say pier 19 of the Norfolk Naval Station!...** "

The driver and 2nd passenger turn to the dark haired female...

" **You guessing?...** "

She smiled and pointed to a sign on a nearby lamp pole... 'Norfolk Naval Station - Pier 19'... She turned to the driver...

"** You wouldn't have any idea as to why we've been 'dragged' away from what we were doing in the middle of the night, flown clear cross country to be deposited on this dimly lit pier?... **"

" **Sorry, Ma'am.. I was on duty at Headquarters tonight and got orders to drive to the Air Field, pick up two females in civilian attire and bring them here... **"

" **That's OK... **"

She turned to her companion...

" **SO, who do we know - in the navy - that would know to have the Shore Patrol pick you up at the Firing Range after hours and which section of the research Lab I'd be in?...** "

" **Ayeka?... Sasami?... NOT the Admiral?...** "

" **Azusa know better than to not call first and nether Ayeka nor Sasami has the 'pull' to do this... I'm thinking 'inner-service' behind this...** "

" **You don't mean...?** "...

From the shadows a small voice cried out...

" **YES!!!... Pay up...** "

Into the light stepped three figures, two each handing the shorter one something... As they got closer it became clear there was one male and the others were females, also dressed in civilian clothes... The male turned to the driver...

" **You can head back to the HQ, we've got it..** "

" **Yes, sir...** "

The staff car soon disappear into the darkness...

" **Care to explain why we're on a cold pier, in the middle of the night, wearing civilian clothes!!!...Ten...chi?...** "

" **YES... Tenchi... I was in the middle of an experiment when campus police showed up with several large Shore Patrol men with orders to escort me to an air field, where a military jet was waiting...** "

" **Sorry, Washu... But it's VERY important that I have the best with me on this assignment... Besides, since this may very well involve your old rival Clay...** "

" **CLAY????...** "

The temperature in the surrounding area **DROPPED** 20 degrees...

" **I see I've gotten your attention... Any way it's like this... It seem I've been drawn into some 'family' projects and there's some indications that 'non-friendly' people may try something... SO... I thought that...** "

Washu absorbed each word, her eyes starting to glow... She then smiled, a SURE sign of trouble... _**This is going to be FUN...**_ ... **Chuckle**...

Sasami smiled and fingered the crisp bills in her pocket... _**I can get those cooking books I wanted...**_ ... **Giggle**...

Both Ryoko and Ayeka looked at each other and smiled... _**Here we go again...**_ ... **SIGH...**

to be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 06...**

The office door slammed open, nearly coming off it's henges...

A tall female naval officer stood in the doorway, steam coming from her ears... Her eyes glowed as she 'scanned' the office, coming to rest on the male officer sitting on the edge of a large desk, arms crossed, a smile on his face...

" **Nice of you to drop in, Kiyone... **"

Lieutenant Kiyone Makibi stood there for a moment before entering the room, heading straight towards the desk... She squeezed her fist as she approached the smiling male... She didn't wonder why he wasn't running, ( the normal reaction of most males AND females ) she only had one thing on her mind...

" **You did this!... You're responsible aren't you... Tenchi!... I... I'll...** "

She froze as she heard a voice shout her name...

" **KIYONE!!!...** "

Eyes shut, she stood there... _**PLEASE, PLEASE, don't let it be...**_

Her thoughts were derail by a pair of arms, hugging her... **TIGHT**...

When her eyes **popped** open, her vision was obstructed by a mass of blonde hair... Her breathing was obstructed by the hug... All she could hear was the soft sobbing sound of her name being repeated over and over...

Smiling, Tenchi thought Kiyone looked cute 'in blue', but decided he'd better step in and help her get some air... Stepping closer, he placed a hand on Mihoshi's shoulder... She turned to him, tears in her eyes...

" **It's OK, Mihoshi, but I think she needs some air now...** "

Mihoshi released Kiyone and stepped back...You could just hear her voice...

" **I missed you, Kiyone... I...**"

" **I know, Mihoshi...** "...Kiyone replied, when she had air again... She turned to find Tenchi had stepped back... ( out of reach )... She smiled, in spite of herself...

" **What kind of 'mess' have gotten yourself into this time, Tenchi and where's the 'body'...** "

Tenchi just smiled and pointed behind her...

Kiyone's eyes widened as she turned around and discovered the long couch against the far wall... _**How'd I miss that!!!...**_

Sitting on the couch were...

Lieutenant Ayeka Jurai in her khaki uniform... Smiling...

Ensign Sasami Jurai, also in a khaki uniform... Smiling...

Professor Washu Hakubi in civilian garb... Smiling... ( A sure sign of trouble with a CAPITAL "T"...)

Last ( but not least ) was Lieutenant Ryoko Hakubi also in a khaki uniform... ALSO Smiling...

Mihoshi was now sitting on the couch arm, trying to smile, too...

Kiyone turned back to a still smiling Tenchi, sitting on the desk again...

" **OK, how long until the end of the world?... And what major out-landish Plan do you have in mind to save it?... **" ( Ayeka hadn't been the only one who'd gotten caught up in one of Tenchi's "PLANS" in the past... )

Tenchi didn't reply, but Kiyone could see the gleam in his eyes...

_**Oh, my god... What have I gotten myself into this time???**_

to be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 07...**

**( Day 2... North Atlantic... )**

Ayeka stepped out on the small bridge of the DE, taking a deep breath of North Atlantic clean air...

She was amazed at how quickly they'd gotten underway... She'd remembered tales of the sea from 'the Admiral', where it took weeks to just move a ship across the port... And here they were, 48 hours later, half a mile off shore...

It seemed that Tenchi's 'upgrades' were working after all...

So here they were, an inexperienced crew handling the ship as if they'd been doing it for months instead of the two weeks since she, Sasami and the first members of the crew had found themselves deposited on the dock next to the ship...

She remembered her reaction to the commander's welcome 'aboard' speech...

Joy... Shock... Surprise... Suspicion... No necessary in that order...

Her first 'thought' was, 'Someone up the chain-of-command was crazy'...

Her meeting later with the commander and discovery that this was the project that the Admiral had been going on about for the past year didn't help...

But the news of who the 'designer/captain' was had cheered her up... She'd looked forward to Tenchi's reaction and he hadn't disappointed her...

She'd managed to organize each crew 'person' as they'd come aboard to departments they had some experience in... The fact that MOST of them came from STAFF duty didn't surprise her at all...

However news of grandmother Seto's involvement WAS a shock...

Senator Seto Kamiki was head of the Jurai/Masaki family, even Admiral Azusa 'Seadog' Jurai and General Nobuyuki 'Mad-Dog' Masaki jumped when she spoke...

If she had a 'weak spot', it was one dark-haired young man by the name of Tenchi Masaki...

When Tenchi's mom ( Seto's first born ) died when he was young, Seto had stepped in to care for him ( most of the family being involved in a war at the time )... He became the son she'd never had and Ayeka knew she was proud of him... She also knew Tenchi worshiped her, to fail her would be a fate worse than death...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka noticed a dejected figure sitting at the other end of the bridge, lost to the world... There hadn't been much he could do as they got ready to sail, but that was how it was... You give the order and get out of the way...

She smiled, he probably missed the peace and quiet of his lab... With Mihoshi around he needed it, but he was highly respected in the military community for his ideas...

She'd even overheard 'the Admiral' praise him to another naval officer, when there were no one else around... If only he'd gone navy instead, he would have been a 'Captain' by now... Little chance of that with 'Mad-Dog' Masaki for a father...

As for Mihoshi, she'd lived next door to Tenchi most of his life... She was shy and withdrawn, but really intelligent ( when she needed to be )... Tenchi was the only one she'd smile for and he'd taken quite a few beating protecting her for older boys who went too far... But that was what was what 'big brothers' were there for... Later Kiyone had become her 'big sister' and she'd become Kiyone's 'bad-luck' charm... When Kiyone got the New York detective job, Mihoshi had been depressed for weeks until Tenchi asked her to be his lab assistant...

The fact that her grandfather was the chief of police of their home town didn't help when she and the Jurai/Masaki 'mob' got into trouble... But it HAD kept them from ALL having 'criminal records' that might have hurt their futures...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

A shadow moved to her side...

"**He looks so sweet and adorable when he's like that...**"

Ayeka turn to see Ryoko brush something from her eye... She raised an eyebrow in question...

"**All weapons checked, stored, etc... Nothing much else for a marine on a ship to do for a while... **", she looked out to sea...

Ayeka smiled, they were out of hearing at this end of the bridge...

"**Missed him too!... I see...**",she suppressed a giggle...

Ryoko turned, hiding a blush... She leaned on the rail next to Ayeka, the wind blowing through their hair...

"**And Sasami?...**"

It was now Ayeka's turn to hide a blush...

"**Sigh... I had to drag her out of the Galley twice before we left the dock... Washu fixed up a small kitchen in the officer's wardroom to keep her busy... Other than that I haven't seen the professor since we came aboard... I over heard comments about weird noises coming from her cabin... Just what is it about Clay that starts her boiling?... There 'history' behind that?... **"

Ryoko shook her head...

"**Don't really know the details... Just bits and pieces... University!... Rejected advances... A prom dance... Red paint and a major fire...**"

She looked over at Tenchi...

"**I heard her mumble something about 'never again'... Haven't seen her since... **"

Ayeka looked over at Tenchi too...

"**That worries me, too...**"

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. Chapter 8

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 08...**

**( Day 5... North Atlantic... )**

Lieutenant Ayeka Jurai stood on the bridge, the Atlantic wind blowing through her hair...

Rank did have it's privileges ( some times )...

As the XO ( 1st officer after the captain ) she could get away with some things that the military regulations tended to frown on, like not wearing head wear on the bridge...

But as this was an 'experimental' ship, with an 'experimental' CREW ( all females ), the 'Captain' ( a MALE Air Force 'Captain' ) tended to look the other way some times...

And for good reasons...

The regulation about coming to attention when an officer appeared had been changed, when it was 'discovered' that when a member of the 'crew' snapping to attention while wearing a towel, it had rather startling consequences...

Tenchi discovered this when he had to pass through the 'crew' quarters to check on some important components of the ships equipment...

Upon awaking ( in his cabin ) an hour late, he informed Lt. Ayeka that, due to the odd situations, certain rules were needed... ( while others were NOT... )

It had taken Ryoko 24 hours to stop giggling when ever she was in his presence...

Ayeka had to smile too when she thought back to finding him passed out on the deck, his nose bleeding... He had looked so cute, she had to order every one back...

Everyone wanted to give him CPR, Washu's timely arrival with a stretcher settled every thing... She'd quickly taken control and had him back in his cabin in no time, before disappearing back into her cabin...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was while he was in the Combat Control Center, that the care free mood of the 'trials' started to change...

" **SIR... **"

Tenchi turned to the radar operator ( who had some experience with computers ), who was learning how to work it, OJT ( on the job training )...

" **Yes?...** "

Things had become less formal, so Tenchi was spending his waking hours divided between checking equipment and teaching the crew how things worked... Thank goodness the officers ( especially Ayeka, Sasami, Ryoko ) had 'seamanship' knowledge that they used to keep the ship it's self running... It was the electrical equipment that kept Tenchi busy...

" **Could you check this out?... I don't know if I'm reading this right!... **"

Looking at the screen, Tenchi couldn't see any thing wrong...

" **Is there a problem?...** "

" **That's just it... Sir... Most of the time the screen's clear... BUT... Every so often a small blip will appear for a couple of sweeps ( a 360 degree rotation of the radar antenna ) and then disappear, only to reappear again in the same spot...** "

Tenchi started to say some thing, but didn't... Some of the crew would ask him 'questions' just to get his attention... However, Seaman ( sea-person? ) Paste wasn't one, she'd only asked important questions...

" **Have you checked for 'ghosts'?...** "

" **First thing, sir... But although it 'acts' like a ghost signal, it appears in the same general area of the screen...** "

Tenchi now noticed some small marking on the screen...

" **You've been using a marker to keep track of it?...** "

" **Yes, sir...** "

" **How long has this been going on?** "

Seaman Paste closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment...

" **I'd noticed something yesterday, but didn't start marking it until I came on duty earlier... **"

Tenchi pulled out some string, a short ruler and the marker...

Putting a knot in one end, he then measured the string and put a second knot, then a third...

Leaning close, Tenchi put the knotted end on the dot in the center of the screen, letting the string hang down... Using a grease pencil, He drew two lines in the lower portion of the screen where the other two knots were...

" **Hummm... Seems you may have something... **"

" **Sir?...** "

" **The inner line is the range of the old radar units... However, with the smaller antenna, the slightly taller mast and improved equipment we're now able to 'see' to the outer line...** "

Tenchi smiled... The group of marks on the screen were between the two lines...

" **It seems we've picked up a shadow...** "

to be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 09...**

**( Day 5 - North Atlantic )**

Washu sat at her computer, typing in data, studying the screen and trying to ignore all people trying to look over her shoulder...

" **DO YOU MIND?... **"

Every one backed off, except for Tenchi... He just smiled, he was too tired to react...

No one could see Washu smile, the girls weren't the only one who cared about him...

She hit a few more keys, read the results and sighed...

" **Well... I've got good news and bad news... Which do you want first?...** "

Tenchi just looked at her...

" **OK, OK... The good news is I was able to confirm there's something out there... Most likely a Submarine...** "

" **And the bad?... **"

" **Who ever they are, they're well informed... When ever one of our 'observation' satellites is over head, they vanish... Which means either they have a 'clocking device' ( unlikely ) or they're a submarine... If not for the modified radar, we wouldn't have even known they were there... They're professionals and we need to be careful...** "

She eyed those present in her cabin, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko and Kiyone...

They all looked worried, except Tenchi... He tilted his head and looked her in the eye...

" **And your recommendations?...** "

Washu had to smile, very little got by him, even tired...

" **Alright... I believe that with some slight modifications I can catch them on the surface long enough for an ID... However, it may alert them that we know they're there and we might lose track of them... Do you want to chance it...** "

She look at Tenchi...

She found Tenchi sitting in a chair, his eyes closed, a smile on his face...

She knew that look, so did the girls...

When his eyes opened, his smile had a wicked look to it...

" **Being professionals, would they be monitoring our transmissions?... **"

" **Not that difficult and probably part of their 'mission'...** "

Tenchi eyed the girls ( who were worried ) and then Washu...

" **But your 'computer' is secured?... **"

This caused Washu to raise an eye brow...

" **Of course... What do you have in mind?...** "

Tenchi scratched the back of his head...

" **Well...** "

All the girl's leaned closer, including Washu...

" **There's something in my lab I need delivered to us...** "

Five sets of eyes were on him...

But Tenchi just smiled and said nothing...

to be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 10...**

**( Day six - North Atlantic )**

Washu sat alone in her cabin, studying her computer screen... Tenchi had sent a secured message to his lab, but THEN had turned right around and radioed Norfolk that one of the boilers had developed a cracked pipe that needed to be replaced... An 'airdrop' was scheduled for today, for the delivery of the 'parts'... She couldn't help but smile... Hopefully their 'shadow' would accept the obvious and continue as before...

She still had no idea what 'Project Vulture' was, but she did trust Tenchi...

Besides, her attempt to access Tenchi's Lab records had hit a brick wall, literally...

Tenchi's Lab computer wasn't connected to the Internet, therefore not accessible from outside his Lab... She was so proud of him...

Mihoshi wasn't very helpful either, she couldn't remember if it was this project, that project or that other project...

Washu smiled... She was pretty sure Mihoshi wasn't as 'dumb' as she seemed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka had her hands full, word about the 'boiler' problems had gotten around and soon members of the crew had stopped her inquiring as to how this would effect the trials...

Would they be forced to return early?...

Her answer had been that it was a part of the trials to test getting emergency supplies to the ship... Thank goodness Tenchi had included crew mail be included in the drop...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko was going over her list of items in the armory... The dozen rounds of 5' ammo for the 'main' gun ( actually the ONLY gun ) stored in an Ammo case near the gun... She'd even managed to 'sweet talk' the officer in charge of the Norfolk armory out of some 'small arms', some rifles and pistols ( with ammo ), for security reasons... For the most part they might as well be throwing rocks...

Ryoko smiled as she looked to the side of her desk... There were the three small rocks she'd picked up off the dock as she was getting on board, she'd wondered why she'd done that...

Over in the corner was a couple of paper shopping bags holding what looked like large tubes...

These were Ryoko's 'back-up', a number of old M72 LAWs ( Light Anti-tank Weapons ) with a 1,000 meter range ( 200 if you REALLY wanted to hit something )... Amazing what you could get if you had 'looks', 'connections' and money...

When she and Kiyone had carried them aboard Tenchi had noticed them, but except for raising an eye brow, he didn't comment... Just smiled and shook his head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiyone had the 'con'... In other-words, she was in charge ( the captain )...

Mostly she was keeping an eye on the horizon... To the North where their shadow was hiding and to the West from where their 'supply' aircraft would be approaching...

She glanced at the figure at the other end of the open bridge...

Tenchi was sitting on a stool, leaning back against the bridge wall, arms crossed, he's cap pulled down over his eyes...

It'd been a while since she been in a 'situation' with him, she'd forgotten how he handled stress... " **What you can't do any thing about, don't worry about!... **", advice from his grandfather Katsuhito Yosho Jurai... It was advice he took to heart...

She smiled...

Her headset buzzed...

" **Bridge!... **"

" **Sir... We have a radar contact, bearing 255, range 20 miles and closing... **"

Turning, Kiyone found Tenchi sitting up, smiling at her...

" **Rodger, Radar... Maintain contact and let us know if there's any thing else...** "

" **Yes, Sir... **"

She turned to Tenchi, who was stretching and getting the kinks out...

" **Should we inform the crew?... **"

Tenchi glanced over the bridge rail before facing Kiyone...

" **Oh... I don't think that will be necessary!... **"

Peeking over the rail, Kiyone found a large number of the crew already on deck looking off to the west... Even Washu, Sasami and Mihoshi were there... Kiyone sighed...

**_What was that saying Tenchi had once used, Oh, yea... ' Telephone, Telegraph, tell a woman '..._**

Ryoko stepped out onto the bridge, all smiles...

" **Shall we get this party started?...** "

to be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 11...**

**( Day six - North Atlantic )**

The sky was clear and the sea was calm...

**_So far, so good!_**

Tenchi studied the deck below...

It seemed a large portion of the ship's crew were on deck to see what was going to happen...

Smiling, he picked up the bridge mike...

" **I know every one wants to watch... But some one needs to be steering the ship... **"

Half a dozen of the figures on the deck quickly hurried off...

Washu looked up and smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the horizon, a small dot began to get larger...

Hitting a switch on a communication box...

" **Radio room, this is the bridge... **"

" **Bridge, Radio room, Ayeka here...** "

Tenchi noted that Ryoko didn't bat an eye... He wasn't surprised... Seems they weren't taking any chances with this...

" **Rodger... Do we have contact?...** "

" **Contact is on line four...** "

Tenchi smiled and pressed the button marked 'four'...

" **... to Foxhouse One... Repeat... This is Eagle Nine to Foxhouse One...** "

Tenchi's mouth was open as he looked at Ryoko, who was biting her lip to keep from laughing... Her eyes WERE laughing...

" **Foxhouse One?...** "

Ryoko just shook her head... She pointed at the mike in his hand...

Sighing Tenchi pressed the mike button...

" **Eagle Nine, this is...** "...

Tenchi looked at Ryoko, who'd turned away from him... She seem to be having a fit...

Shaking his head he continued...

" **Foxhouse One...** **Over... **"

The aircraft was now close enough to identify... A C-141 Air Force Transport... which commenced a slow circle of the ship...

" **Rodger, Foxhouse One... Where do you want these packages?... Over... **"

Ryoko seemed to be calming down...

" **Eagle Nine... Have the packages been prepared for splashdown?...** **Over...** "

" **Rodger, Foxhouse One... **"

Ryoko was smiling at Tenchi... Tenchi sighed...

" **Keep your fingers crossed... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu had joined them on the bridge, her small portable laptop rested on the railing... She was typing data in ( wind direction, etc ) and studying the readout... The calm seas were a help, as were the winds...

Tenchi had brought the ship to 'ahead slow'...

The C-141 had move off to a reasonable distance to make it's run... They'd lifted to a slightly higher altitude for the drop... As per Washu's directions...

After several minutes, the C-141 passed overhead and Washu raised her hand...

Tenchi lifted the mike and pressed the button...

" **Eagle Nine, prepare to drop the packages on my mark... **"

Washu smiled and dropped her hand...

" **MARK!!!... MARK!!!... MARK!!!... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They watched as a small object exited the back of the aircraft... Soon another appeared...

Small white blooms appeared, parachutes... Two large parachutes for each 'package'...

The aircraft then did a slow, low pass of the ship... So slow that Tenchi was afraid they might stall and crash...

" **Eagle Nine is everything OK?...** "

" **Rodger, Foxhouse One... Just doing visual comformation...** "

Tenchi glanced over the rail to see a number of the crew waving at the plane... Several were waving un-navy issue items and at least one was holding her shirt open...

" **Eagle Nine!.. Suggest you return to nest...** "

" **Rodger, Foxhouse One...** ", came the sad reply...

The C-141 did a turn to the west, but waved it's wings 'goodbye' as it headed home...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone's attention was now on the packages floating down...

Until they landed directly ahead of the ship...

Washu closed her laptop and smiled...

Slowly the ship approached the first 'package'...

" **All Stop... **"

The ship slowly slid past the first spread out parachute...

On deck Ryoko and Kiyone stood with cables and hooks...

Swinging the hook around, Ryoko tossed it onto the parachute...

Pulling on the cable, the hook caught the chute and pulled it towards the ship...

Soon the soaked chute was hauled in and with the help of as many crew members who could grab the cloth, the large 'package' was lifted aboard onto the aft helo-pad...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time the first 'package' was aboard, the ship had coasted next to the second 'package'... This time it was Kiyone who tossed the hook, the results were the same and the second 'package' was soon aboard...

Tenchi spoke into the mike again...

" **Steering?... Return us to our previous speed and course...** "

" **Yes, Sir...** "

Tenchi turned to Washu and smiled...

" **Shall we join the rest of the 'girls'?... **"

to be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 12...**

**( Day six - North Atlantic )**

Inside the helo-hanger near the rear of the ship...

Tenchi stood between the two boxes... Both boxes were special military delivery containers, designed and constructed for 'special situations'... Strong enough to even survive being 'dropped' from a 1,000 feet without a chute... Waterproofing was easy and light enough that only two parachutes were needed...

He knew the packing would guarantee a safe delivery... He'd designed it...

Taking a deep breath, Tenchi held it as Ryoko broke the seal and opened the first container... Lifting the lid, she stepped back, next to Ayeka and handed her knife to Tenchi...

Stepping up, he carefully the waterproofing plastic seal... On top of the packing material was paperwork... After studying the list, he reached in and pulled out a fairly large bag... He smiled and handed it to Ayeka...

" **If you would, I believe this Mail will cheer up the crew... A week at sea can be a rather long time...** "

Tenchi smiled as Ayeka handed the bag to one of the crew and issued some orders...

She wasn't going to miss the opening... She was as curious as the rest about what he'd sent for... He doughted the ship sinking would have gotten her out of there...

All eyes were on the opened container...

He reached in again and felt around until he located the next item on the list...

He pulled out what appeared to be a large tube wrapped in bubble-wrap...

" **Ryoko?... I believe this is your department...** "

She had a confused look on her face... She looked at the 'tube' she now held...

" **It a Mk. 972B...** "

That didn't seem to help... Tenchi sighed...

" **The Mk. 972B is an experimental rocket shell for the 5" gun...** "

Her eyes lit up...

" **It was designed to replace the older, heavier shell with a lighter, easier to handle shell that launched a rocketed projectile... It has 2 to 3 times the range of the normal shell and can be adjusted for various usages... In fact this one has a GPS(1) to help adjust it's trajectory in flight so it can hit within inches of a stationary target... Or so it's inventor claimed...** "

Everyone was staring at the 'shell'...

" **Right, ... Washu?...** "

All eyes turned to Washu, who had a surprised look on her face...

_**Treasure that LOOK, that's a once-in-a-lifetime moment...**_

Washu soon had control back and looked at Tenchi...

" **But I submitted that years ago and it was rejected, along with several other devices...** "

" **TOO EXPENSIVE TO PRODUCE... Yes, I know... But as time passed, technology has improved, so a lot of old projects were reexamined... There are several military Labs that have 'free time' on their hands... So instead of letting them just sit around they use the time to construct prototypes for testing, etc... Our lab had some time last year and experimented with your 5" rocket-shell idea... A laser-guided version as well as the GPS versions were built, but other important project came in and the prototypes were put to the side... I thought you might like to see them 'tested'?...** "

Washu was staring at the shell, but then turned to glare at Tenchi...

_**SIGH... Here it comes...**_

" **And what OTHER projects of mine were created, without my knowledge?... **"

Tenchi sighed and smiled...

" **When we get back, I'll have Mihoshi download the list of project you submitted and what-is-what with them... **"

Washu nodded and smiled...

Tenchi turned to Ryoko...

" **You'll find several more shell in there...** "

Ryoko's eyes were aglow...

" **You'll also find 3 suitcase size containers in there... Handle them with care...** "

" **More explosives?...** "

Tenchi shook his head...

" **No... These contain the pieces of a small Remote-control airplane... It one of a number of experimental unmanned reconnaissance drones for spying out enemy held areas... It has about a 50 mile control range, a video camera for 'real-time' information, radar can't pick it up, it's solar powered and can stay up as long as there's sunlight... Thought it might come in handy...** "

Every one was smiling...

Washu tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the other container...

" **And what's in the other one?... **"

Tenchi smiled...

" **Our back-up... An ultra-light... **"

Washu smiled, she knew, but the others looked confused...

" **An Ultra-Light is a small 'craft' made up of a seat for a pilot, wings for lift and a motor to propel it through the sky... It's sometimes called the poor man's airplane... This one uses a parachute held in a V-shape by light tubes as wings and a small motor with propeller for movement... You might think of it as a smaller version of the wright brother's plane... Only more controllable and safer... If the motor quits, the wings become a glider... And all contained in that box, with a few accessories... Let's see if our 'shadow' expects that...** "

All the girls were smiling...

One of the crew passed a note to Tenchi...

" **Seems we'll have to wait of our little projects... We just got a weather report... A storm's headed our way and I suggest we get secured for the worst... **"

Every one headed off cheerfully...

**to be continued...**

**(1) ****Global Positional System**

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

* * *

**chapter - 13... **

**( Day seven - North Atlantic )**

Tenchi was on the bridge with Ayeka...

"** Bridge... Radar... We've had a contact on screen about 10 miles ahead... **"

Tenchi pressed the com button...

" **Do you have a course and bearing?... **"

" **That's just it, it's appears to be stationary...** "

Tenchi looked at Ayeka, who shook her head...

" **Stationary?... **"

" **Yes sir, we noticed it at about 20 miles, but because it was stationary we didn't report it until we had acquired more information... It appears to be a small vessel, it hasn't moved and may be adrift...** "

Ayeka had picked up the binoculars before Tenchi and was scanning the horizon...

" **Do you have a bearing on it?...** "

" **Bearing 185, sir...** "

Ayeka turned to the left...

" **Got them...** "

She hand the Binoculars to Tenchi and pointed directly ahead and slightly to the left...

It took a few minutes to find, but he soon locate the object in question...

After a few minutes, he lowered the glasses and turned to Ayeka...

" **Your opinion, number one?...** "

When he didn't use her name she knew he was requesting her 'professional' opinion...

Taking the glasses, she studied the craft...

" **It appears to be a small sail boat... Sails are torn, perhaps in that storm last night?... I believe I see a sea anchor set, water here is too deep to anchor... They appear to be adrift and perhaps may need assistance... Should we call the coast Guard?... **"

Tenchi nodded...

" **A friend had a similar boat and there's an engine for windless day's... But if it's damaged or you're unable to get it started, you don't have any power for the radio...** **One of the reasons she couldn't get me to go sailing with her... **"

Ayeka wondered what some of the 'other' reasons were... She smiled...

* * *

As they approached the small boat, they'd come to 'Ahead slow'... At 100 yards a figure had appeared on deck and began to wave...

For some reason this caused Tenchi to put his hand to his forehead and begin to mumble...

" **Why me?... Why me?... **"

It was now that Ayeka got a better look at the waving figure... A VERY shapely figure in a VERY small white Bikini swim suit... If she was trying to get their attention, she was in for a surprise...

" **Where's Ryoko?... **"

Ayeka was suddenly concerned, there was worry in the question...

" **She's off duty... In her cabin, I guess... **"

Something had Tenchi nervous and that worried her...

" **Go check and try to keep her there if you can...** "

Now, she was worried... He turned to her and smiled... A worried smile...

" **Please...** "

She sighed, nodded her head and left the bridge...

* * *

It took a while to secure the small boat along side and get the 'passenger' aboard... They'd been surprised when the 'sailors' who helped them up the rope ladder turned out to be females...

As Tenchi approached their 'guest', she turned and they came face-to-face... He smiled at the stunned look on her face... But he closed his eyes as a flood of words, that only come out of an angry marines mouth, assaulted his ears... It appeared Ayeka hadn't managed to keep her below as he'd hoped... It'd been a long shot...

He opened his eye to see a raging figure pass...

" **ATTENTION ON DECK !! **"

Ryoko's many year's in the service over road her emotion and she snapped to attention, as did most of the crew...

Ryoko suddenly found herself nose-to-nose with Tenchi and she could tell he wasn't happy... She could guess why...

As he was trying to think of something to say, Tenchi heard a snicker behind him...

Turning around, he noted that his 'guest' was smiling...

_**Enough of this...**_

" **One more comment from the peanut gallery and I'll leave, to let her continue...** "

His 'guest', who'd put on a white t-shirt over her swimsuit, was suddenly nervous...

" **Think you can swim the 20 miles to shore?** "...

Her was now looking at the deck...

Tenchi turned back to Ryoko just in time to see a small smile disappear...

" **And you'll be right there next to her...** "

Ryoko's eyebrows shot up and she began to sweat...

Over to the side Sasami smiled and nodded her head...

Tenchi took a deep breath...Then he took a couple more...

Opening his eyes he saw Ayeka approaching, a worried look on her face...

" **O.K... Every one back to work... **"

As the members of the crew started departing, he noticed unwanted movement...

" **NOT you two... **"

The two females froze...

Ayeka was soon standing next to him, concern in her eyes...

Tenchi took another deep breath...

" **Ayeka... May I present Ms. Nagi Katsumoro... U.S Marshall... **"

to be continued...

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

**chapter - 14... **

**( Day Seven - North Atlantic )**

Tenchi leaned against the bulkhead for support... The forecast was for stormy weather ahead and he saw no way around it...

It wasn't the sea he was worried about, it was the two spiky-hair females in front of him, silently staring each other ( Both trying to 'will' the other to **Drop-Dead...** )...

Marine Lieutenant Ryoko Hakubi and U.S Marshall, Nagi Katsumoro...

Never had Tenchi met two people so different, yet so alike...

Nagi went **BY**the book, Ryoko **USED** the book...

Nagi like order in her life, where ever Ryoko was there was 'disorder'...

Nagi tended to watch what she said, Ryoko spoke her mind and loudly...

Nagi spoke 6 different languages like a native, Ryoko only spoke two ( english and Marine ) also like a 'native'...

Yet...

Both were strikingly beautiful and weren't shy about using it ( as per Nagi's selection of wardrobe when being rescued )...

Both were well versed in martial arts and weapons... ( Ryoko just had a larger selection of weapons )...

Both could be the sweetest thing alive one minute and willing to kill if need be the next...

Tenchi had once commented that they were the closest thing he knew of to Walking-Talking Hydrogen Bombs... ( Attractive H-Bombs )...

And as the saying goes... ' Opposites - Attract and likes - repel '...

When these two 'meet' it's instant 'repell' and destruction...

There were at least eight popular restaurants around the country that have court orders preventing them from entering...

Tenchi knew he could ( some how HANDLE or CONTROL didn't seem to fit ) contain one or the other, but BOTH...

_**SIGH...**_

Just when all hope seem lost, FATE stepped in...

Or to be more exact, Washu stepped out onto the deck...

Taking a deep breath of fresh, clean sea air, she looked around...

When she saw Tenchi and 'guest' she headed towards them...

Only with years of 'experience' had Tenchi noticed the slight change in her facial expression... Ayeka noticed it, but Ryoko was concentrating on Nagi and didn't notice Washu until she heard...

" **Hummm... **"

Tenchi hid a smile as he watched Ryoko JUMP and Nagi suddenly become nervous...

Looking around Nagi turned to Tenchi...

" **Request permission to return to my boat?... **"

Tenchi smiled nicely, he was enjoying it...

" **Permission refused... **"

Nagi stared at him...

" **I can not allow you to risk your life now that you are aboard my ship... Your craft is in tow and a watch will be placed on it to make sure it's safe... A repair team will be sent over when time provides... Until then you are our GUEST... **"

He was looking at Ryoko when he said this... She silently nodded...

Tenchi then caught a passing crewman...

" **Would you show Ms. Katsumoro it cabin C-5, please... **"

Tenchi noticed Ryoko's eyebrows go up...

Ever one watch as a very relieved Nagi was escorted below...

Before Ryoko could make a comment, Tenchi turned to her...

" **Perhaps you'd like to return to your cabin in case the ****MARSHALL has any questions about certain items you may have there at the moment... **"

Shaking her head, she hurried off...

Tenchi, Ayeka and Washu watched her disappear...

Washu chuckled and smiled...

" **Good move, Tenchi... But you do remember that C-5 is right next to the munitions locker... You've just put two bottles of ****nitroglycerin next to a pile of dynamite?... What if those two go-off?... **"

Tenchi smiled and sighed...

" **Then the trials are over and we'll go out with a bang... **"

Turning, he continued...

" **But I'm sure The Greatest Scientist in the Universe, in cabin C-6 will find a way to keep it under control...** "

Washu just shook her head and went below...

Ayeka watched Washu disappear before turning to Tenchi...

" **I noticed Nagi's reaction when Washu appeared and Washu's reaction... Something I should know?...** "

Tenchi closed his eyes and felt the sea breeze pass by...

" **You could say, old family business...** "

He had her attention...

" **Early in their careers, Ryoko and Nagi crossed paths... And of course, it was instant dislike for them both... And when Ryoko effect the case Nagi had been working on and allowed another marshall to solve it, 'pay-back' was in order... Any way Nagi got an acquaintance over at Treasury to arrange an IRS Audit of Ryoko... To say Ryoko was upset is putting it mildly, The Admiral cut orders sending her the South Pole... 'To cool down'...** "

Ayeka was staring, mouth open... Tenchi smiled...

" **When grandmother Seto heard about it, even before Ryoko did, she stepped in... She didn't want Washington turned into Roman ruins... The Military Police caught up with Ryoko at the Armory trying to get an ****M1 Abrams... Only the Admiral's presence prevent Ryoko resisting... They escorted her to a special flight headed south and Female MPs to made sure she got there safely... **"

Ayeka shook her head...

" **I can see Ryoko's part, but what about Washu... **"

Tenchi chuckled...

" **It seems Washu got wind of the Audit and didn't like her 'little Ryoko' being targeted by the IRS... SO... She went after THEM...** "

" **THEM?...** "

" **The whole U.S of A government... From the IRS to the president himself... What Ryoko attempted, Washu almost DID... I understand the president took a trip out to camp David for a while...** "

" **What happen?... The government's still here... **"

" **Grandmother stepped in again and took Washu aside and they worked it out over tea... **"

Ayeka didn't say a work...

" **Basically Ryoko wouldn't be audited and Washington wouldn't be destroyed...** "

" And Nagi?... "

"** She was stationed in ****Goose Bay, Labrador for a year... Directing Polar Bears... **"

" **I can see why she nervous around Washu...** "

" **Every one's nervous around Washu, Nag's scared... But then so is Ryoko, at times...** **You'd think Washu was a Goddess or something...** "

Ayeka smiled as Tenchi closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet, as well as the sea breeze... Tenchi wasn't afraid of Washu, he wasn't even nervous around her... It was what she admired most about him... They just might survive these trials after all...

**to be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

--

**chapter - 15... **

**( Dusk - Day Seven - North Atlantic )**

Tenchi stood on the aft landing deck studying Mihoshi's handy work...

A number of boxes had been removed from the dropped containers... Tenchi had helped to set them, in order, on the landing deck against the hanger wall... Then he, Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu and the others moved out of the way as Mihoshi had stepped onto the deck... She'd looked around at the opened boxes and smiled at Tenchi...

He winked and she blushed...

Then, taking a deep breath, she'd gone to work...

With quiet efficiency she'd moved from box to box, removing parts and items, carefully putting them together... Tenchi smiled as he watched jaws drop and several people shake their heads in wonder and disbelief...

Kiyone watched her clumsy ex-partner move with the grace of a ballerina...

_**Who are you and what have you done with Mihoshi?...**_

Even Washu was impressed, she'd watched Mihoshi grow up, along with most of those present... She was proud of Mihoshi, she was proud of all of them...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone lost track of time as they watched Mihoshi at work...

But then she stood up, stepped back and smiled at Tenchi...

He smiled back and nodded...

Finished...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the deck before them was a large 'model' airplane, with an 8 foot wing span...

Tenchi bent down and took a firm grip on the models frame... He smiled as he lifted the whole model over his head, carefully... He saw the worry in Mihoshi's eyes, the last thing he needed was to break Mihoshi's work...

It was a lot stronger than it looked and lighter... The body and wings were constructed of special resins and fibers for strength... The wings were thin and hollow, for lightness... Rows of solar cells covered the top of the wings, these provided power in daylight and charged the batteries needed at night... Mihoshi had snapped the parts together, secured small locks that held it tight... He'd watched as she'd tested and inserted fresh batteries... It was ready to go...

He turned to those watching...

" **OK... This is Vulture, an experimental reconnaissance drone... It can be flown by remote control and carries a small camera, with transmitter... This allows for real-time control and observation... In other words, it allows us to slip up on someone and observe them, without their knowledge ( we hope )... We've also tested it with a various of ordnance, small rockets and bombs... We've even attached a laser and used it to mark targets for smart weapons...** "

Everyone was now eyeing both Tenchi and the drone...

" **With luck we should be able to get a really good look at our shadow... **"

Kiyone looked at the darkening sky, then Tenchi...

" **Will we have to wait for dawn?...** "

Tenchi smiled...

" **The camera has infrared for night vision and although there's no moon, it's going to be a clear night and starlight will do...** "

As he set the drone down, Ayeka noted a mischievous look in his eyes...

" **Any suggestions as to who we could get to fly the drone tonight?... **"

All eyes turned to Washu...

Washu put a hand over her eyes...

She knew a set up when she saw it...

Tenchi's low voice broke the silence...

" **We'll even arm it for you!!...** "

She looked up into Tenchi's eyes... They were dancing...

She smiled... He always did know just the right thing to say...

She sighed...

**to be continued...**

**( This looks like a good spot to "break"... But there WILL be more mischief coming, this was only the first week of the cruise... Watch for Week two of the cruise... )**

**-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


End file.
